The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Maui Wind’.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Hibiscus cultivars with a dense, uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, early and uniform flowering, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. in late 1998, of a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1460, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1934, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Maui Wind was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., on Sep. 14, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since February, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.